Rebel Prince
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Gwuncan high school fic. High school had never been easy as too much drama came on between two best friends, Duncan and Gwen. A/N: Don't worry, their friendship turns into a relationship on later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. First Day Back In High School

**Okay, since I had seen some of the Gwuncan fanfics, I decided to create another love story which takes place during high school. ****For those of you who don't like this couple, I suggested that you are not going to read it anyway. After all, it is my opinion. ****So sit back and enjoy this Gwuncan story.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Total Drama.**

**Main pairing: Duncan/Gwen (later on some chapters), slight Geoff/Bridgette, Harold/Leshawna**

* * *

The sun is shining through my face as I scrambled out of bed. It is 7:00 am and I got few minutes to get to school before the bell ring. Otherwise, I will get received a detention slip. When I rushed to the closet, I picked out a black and teal Heart and Soul plaid poplin top with short puffy sleeves, black skinny jeans and black/gray/teal Vans Skyla skate shoes. Once I was done getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror until I saw Duncan's black motorcycle speeding down the road toward my house. That boy always did drive too fast. I grabbed my black backpack and went downstairs where I can see my mom and my brother, Troy at the kitchen.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted.

"Have a nice day at school, honey!" my mom called after me.

When I went outside, Duncan was waiting for me next to the motorcycle. Duncan was wearing a white Punk Rock t-shirt with a statue of liberty, a black Murder hooded sweatshirt with red hand prints and red graphics on the back, dark medium wash skinny jeans and black/royal blue skater vans. To tell you the truth, Duncan and I were in the same grade along with the same age (16 years old). It reminds me of my childhood when I first met him at Kindergarten.

Duncan grinned at me which I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey," Duncan said as we bumped our knuckles before getting on the motorcycle by putting on our helmets.

"So how was your morning been?" I asked, wrapping my arms on his waist so I won't fall.

"Awful." Duncan replied as we drove to school. "I can't believe my dad yells at me for sleeping too long. That's why I was being forced to get up early."

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that." I said, "I'm sure you get the hang of it for your dad."

"I will."

We pulled into the school parking lot. Bridgette and Leshawna waved over where they along with Geoff, DJ and Harold stood next to Geoff's white Volvo.

"Gwen, Duncan!" Bridgette greeted.

"Glad you make it!" Leshawna added.

Leshawna and Bridgette beat up one of the guys especially Ezekiel who groped Bridgette's butt at a school dance.

"Since we finally juniors," Geoff said, "That means one more year and we're done with this place."

"Awesome!" Harold cheered.

"Hallelujah!" DJ shouted as well.

It won't last long until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"C'mon, guys." I said, "We're going to be late."

"Agreed." Duncan said as we all went up the steps to school. This had the potential to be an interesting year for all of us.

* * *

We all went inside the classrom, followed by other students where we can see Chef standing there behind the white board.

"About time you all showed up!" Chef yelled, "Sit down before I give you detention!" We all sat down on our own desk as Chef cleared his throat. "Thank you and welcome to our school."

Duncan smirked before leaning back in his chair with arms folded around his head. "I feel like I'm going to sleep." he said as I smiled at him before looking back at Chef.

"No joking around while I'm talking!" Chef yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Duncan quickly defended.

"Good." Chef said, "Let's move on to roll call. Noah!"

"Here!" the High IQ said, off-screen.

"Owen!"

"Present!" the fat boy shouted.

"Brooke!"

"Here." the girl said. As the roll call continues on, this makes me suddenly feel bored as I began to yawn slightly. This classroom is officially boring. Next, Chef is giving us the math assignment which Duncan and I hate it so much. It seems to me that some of the students are very good at this. That includes Harold, Noah, Courtney (Noah's step-sister), Cameron, Zoey, Owen and Izzy. Duncan, on the other hand, will had to skip this because of his laziness while I was getting sweating in fear. For some reason, the long division is the worst part that I don't like. I tried to divide the numbers with the calculator but it has a lot of numbers. Awwww, man. I am so dead.

* * *

The bell finally rang as we got up before giving our test papers to Chef on the way out. "Whew! I'm glad that's over." DJ said as we walked out the classroom together. This means, we are going our second period class.

"Yeah, same here." Geoff agreed, holding Bridgette's hand, "I can't believe I'm suck at math."

"Mmm-hmm, you got that right." Leshawna said before flashing a smile at Harold. "At least, Harold has the brains on this, right, Ginger-Cakes?"

Harold blushed as he smiled at his black girlfriend, "Right."

"Well to be honest." I said, "The worst part of math is long division."

"Oh yeah, that one's hard." Duncan said.

"I know, right?" Bridgette added, "Not to mention fraction. Fraction is way harder."

"Amen." DJ agreed before glancing at Harold, "Say, Harold, can you teach us how to do mathetics."

"With pleasure." the geek said, "We'll do that during the weekends if that's okay for you guys."

"That will be great." Bridgette said.

"Count me in." I added.

"Yeah, I give it a shot as well." Duncan said.

"Wait a minute, I though you don't like math." I said to him.

"Hey, it's only because that I know addition, subtraction and mulitication." Duncan protested.

"Okay, I believe you." I said, smirking as Harold let out a snigger.

"What the hell is so funny, geek?" Duncan asked, glaring at the red-head.

"Oh, nothing." Harold said, covering his mouth to hide his laughter while Duncan rolled his eyes. As we are on our way to second period, I finally realized that Duncan had know something about math. Boy, he does learn something every day.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of "Rebel Prince". I hope you guys liked this! Please review while you still can or I will get sweat-dropped.**


	2. Music Of The Heart

**Chapter two of "Rebel Prince".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My second period was music which I'll be in the same class with Duncan. Today, our teacher, Mr. Warren Oldring is calling out one by one to sing in front of the entire crowd. Duncan and I hated this. It's like TDWT all over again.

"C'mon people, don't be shy." Mr. Oldring said in encouragement, "Just give me your best shot." Brooke is the first one to raise her hand. "Ah, Brooke, thank you for volunteering." Mr. Oldring said with a smile.

"No problem." the Greek blonde said, getting up from her feet before going over to where the teacher was.

"Just go for it, Brooke." Trent said to his girlfriend, "Don't be nervous."

"Ah, no worries, Trenty-poo." she said, "I'm alright for now."

"And action." Mr. Oldring said as Brooke took a deep breath and begin to sing.

_Brooke: Sweet sixteen_

_Gonna spread my wings _

_Sweet sixteen_

_It's my chance to shine_

_Sweet sixteen_

_Discovering_

_Sweet sixteen _

_So much more to life_

_Sweet sixteen_

All the students began to applaud for Brooke's performance (especially Trent). Duncan and I were the only ones who remained quiet.

"This sucks." Duncan said with a scowl. "I'm gonna go have a nap." Just as he was about to, I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"But wait, the class is not over." I said before putting my hand down.

"Well, in that case, I'll wait."

"Excellent, excellent, Miss Brooke." Mr. Oldring said as the Greek blonde goes back to the floor and sat down next to Trent who kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, class, who's next in line."

"Me!" Renic said, getting up before going next to Mr. Oldring. "I'm going to sing this beautiful love song to my girl, Tammy."

"Alright, let's hear it." Mr. Oldring said while Tammy let out a hearty lovey dovey sigh, feeling that she is going to melt.

_Renic: I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine_

_Till time stands still_

_until the winds don't blow _

_When today is just a memory to me_

_I know..._

_I'll still be loving_

_I'll still be loving_

_You_

_I'll still be loving you_

This make everyone go crazy as they clapped their hands, even Tammy who shouted, "I love you, Renic!" Renic smiled as he waved to his girlfriend.

"That was awesome!" Mr. Oldring said as Renic goes over to his spot and sat down next to Tammy. "Anyone who wants to sing?"

"We do! We do!" Lilly shouted, happily while her conjoined sister, Luna, looked nervous. "We want to sing!"

"But, Lilly, I'm starting to feel nervous." Luna said, shyly.

"C'mon, sis, it will be fun." Lilly said, "Just do what I do."

Luna nodded, "Okay." Lilly/Luna got up before going over next to Mr. Oldring.

"Ready, go!" Mr. Oldring said as the conjoined twins take turns with the singing.

_Lilly: You're everything to me, heey_

_The air that I breathe, oohhh_

_Luna: a sign so I'll see, oh Lord_

_You're everything to me_

Everyone (except me and Duncan) clapped their hands with applause. "Not bad, not bad." Mr. Oldring said while the conjoined twins go back to the floor and sat down. "Anyone else?" No one didn't say a word. "C'mon, we need more volunteers to do this. Do you want to sing or not?" He then glanced at me. "How about you, Gwen? Can you sing?"

"I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Well, come up then."

I got up from the floor and walked toward Mr. Oldring, facing the other students including Duncan who gave me a thumbs-up. Then I cleared my throat and began to sing.

_Gwen: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I_

_need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Everyone began to applaud, especially Duncan who shouted, "Way to go, Gwen! You rock!" This made me feel better the way he said it. I guess that he realized that I sang beautifully.

"Gwen, you did great." Mr. Oldring said, "Especially that song which reminds me of my wife."

"Thank you, Mr. Oldring." I said before going back to the floor and sat down to Duncan.

"No problem." Mr. Oldring said, "Are there any more volunteers to do this?"

* * *

**Well, it won't be long for the teacher to ask more students to particate but that's okay, though. ****I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review.**


	3. A Blast In The Past

**I like to thank some of them for the reviews for the story. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! **

* * *

"You did great, Gwen." Duncan said, smiling. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you." I said, smiling back. "I'm glad you like it."

We are at the cafeteria, lined up with other students as we waited for our lunches to get paid after we let out our friends know to meet them at the table near the back of the cafeteria.

"What about you, Duncan?" I asked. "Let's hear you sing."

"Oh no, no I couldn't." he said, defending himself, "I quit singing, remember?"

I giggled before punching him in the arm in a playful way. Just as I was about to pay for my lunch until Courtney cut in front of me.

"Umm, excuse me." I said, tapping Courtney's shoulder, "I was here first."

"Yeah!" Duncan agreed, "Just be a good little girl and get in line!" A loud snicker came from Owen and Noah after they heard what Duncan said to Courtney.

"Yeah, you tell her!" Owen said to Duncan in encouragement while Noah continues laughing.

The CIT looked back at me, ignoring Owen and Noah's laughs. "I know," Courtney snapped. "As a CIT, I will cutting lines whatever I want!" A lot of 'oohs' are heard.

"Yo! Somebody must teach the skinny rich girl (referring to Courtney) a little respect!" Leshawna snapped.

"Easy, Leshawna." DJ said, "Let Duncan and Gwen handle themselves."

"And I got another one for you." Courtney said, glaring at me, "No."

I took a deep calming breath. Courtney was the only person in front of me. It wouldn't take long for me and Duncan to get our own lunches and pay. But of course, Courtney took her sweet time getting her lunch. When I finally paid for lunch along with Duncan, we walked over to the table with our friends.

"So how's your second period coming on?" Bridgette asked me and Duncan.

"It was okay." I said, "Duncan and I were in music class together and I was forced to sing in front of the other class-mates."

"Gosh, hate to see that coming." Harold said.

"I'll say." DJ added.

"What about you, guys?" Duncan said, "What do you have in second period?"

"Chemistry!" Harold said.

"P.E.!" Bridgette added.

"Cooking!" Geoff added as well.

"Science." DJ said.

"Dancing." Leshawna said.

"Wow, looks like you guys have a lot of common about those classes." I said.

"Except for me." DJ said, "I hate it when we are doing the dissecting a frog in science class."

"What was your reaction, Deej?" Duncan asked.

"Awful." DJ said with a terrified while the rest of us began to laugh.

"No, seriously," the Brickhouse animal lover protested, "I hate dissecting. It makes me want to die."

"Sorry about that." Leshawna said as we began to stop laughing. "We're just joking around with you."

"Oh, right." DJ said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

* * *

At third period, I had health class while Ms. Sandra Katen was explaining a lot of rules.

I put my head down on my desk in boredom as Ms. Katen continues talking until I think back the memory of me and Duncan when we first met in kindergarten.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It all started back in Kindergarten when I was five years old. I was sitting all alone on the table while the rest of the boys and girls are having some free time or whatever._

_Just as I sat there in boredom, a voice got my attention, __"Hi. Mind if I join you?"_

_I looked at the direction of the voice which actually came from a punk boy who had the same age as me._

_"Sure." I said with a shrug as the boy took a seat next to me._

_"Sorry to hear that you don't have any friends." he said._

_"That's okay." I said, flashing a smile. "I'm Gwen."_

_"Duncan." he smiled back._

* * *

"Gwen? Gwen?"

I quickly shot my head up which I realized that Ms. Katen was getting my attention here.

"Are you falling asleep?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"Good. If anyone falls asleep during class, he or she will get detention." Ms. Katen explains, "Let's go over about the hygeine part."

Everyone groaned at this as I sat there, completely silence. This will take forever for this class to be over.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang as I walked out of the classroom while the other students go in seperate ways. That means, it is time for us to go home. I can noticed that my best friends are waiting for me including Duncan.

"How was it?" Leshawna asked me.

"Tired." I answered in reply, "Ms. Katen almost caught me falling asleep."

"Ooh, busted." Duncan said.

"I should never do that in the first place." Geoff added.

"Me neither." DJ said.

* * *

Outside...

After Duncan and I said goodbye to our friends, we get on the motorcycle, putting on our helmets and drove off to my house. When we parked in front of my house, I stepped out of the vehicle and looked at him one last time.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I said, smiling.

"No problem." Duncan said, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he drove off while I walked over to my house before going inside.

* * *

**There's chapter 3! ****Please review!**


	4. Dinner Invitation

**Chapter 4 of "Rebel Prince"!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door behind me as I go over to the kitchen where my mom was setting the food on the table.

"Hi, honey!" my mom greeted, "How was school?"

"It was okay, I guess." I shrugged until I glanced at what my mom is wearing. It was actually a gilden persimmon pom-pom floral jaquard dress with straps and pink lipstick City Street Marley Patent peep-toe pumps.

The problem is, why is she wearing something nice for a change.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I had to wear this because I invited Duncan's family over for dinner." my mom explained.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" my brother yelled, off-screen.

"That includes Duncan, right?" I asked, curiously.

"Of course Duncan will be there too." my mom said, cheerfully, "Now go upstairs and wear a nice dress. Our guests were there any minute now."

"Thanks, mom." I said, running out of the kitchen before racing upstairs to my room.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find something to wear formal. I changed into a black tuxedo dress with long sleeves, a white collar and white cuffs and black Foil Python peep-toe pumps.

I was walk downstairs where my brother, Troy, was sitting on the couch in a boredom, wearing a black tux and shoes. He was no longer wearing his baseball cap.

"I can't believe I was forced to do this." Troy frowned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Troy." I said, calming him down. "You get the hang of it."

"But Duncan's brothers are going to put pranks on me! What am I going to do?"

"Just ignore them. There's nothing to worry-"

The doorbell is heard.

"Oh, Duncan's parents had arrived." my mom announced, happily before running over to the door and opened it, revealing Duncan and his family. Like the rest of us, they all wearing formal clothes.

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of Duncan who was wearing a black Croft & Barrow collar dress shirt with long sleeves, matching dress pants and matching dress shoes.

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? I can't blush in front of my male best friend!_ I said in my thoughts before mentally slapping myself.

"Welcome to our humble home." my mom exclaimed, "Please, do come in. Dinner will be ready in a minutes if you make yourselves at home."

Troy felt sweat-dropped as Duncan and his family entered the house.

"Gwen!" Duncan said, happily as we gave each other a brief friendship hug.

"God, this is so stupid." I said, glancing at him, "I can't believe that my mom is inviting you guys over at my place."

"I know," Duncan smirked, "I just heard from my parents. Even though they started to get along with your mom so nicely."

We both smiled at each other before glancing at Troy who was being noogied on the head by one of Duncan's brothers while the other two laughed cruelly.

"Boys, boys, stop that." Duncan's mom said, stopping the madness.

"But mom, we want to do it for fun." one of the brothers said, pretending to be innocent.

"Your mom is right, Ronan." Duncan's dad agreed with his wife, "That's enough."

Ronan scowled as he let go of Troy in a plop.

"Can't believe your brothers screwed up against my brother big time." I said, shaking my head in annoyance.

"You're telling me." Duncan said, "They always do that for fun even though my parents didn't like it."

"What are their names?"

"Ronan, Butch and Wave."

"Wave?" I asked, confused, "What kind of the name is that?"

"It's short for Waverly." Duncan explained.

"Got it."

* * *

At the dining room , we all sat down on chairs as we looked at the food on the table.

"I hope you like the meal." my mom said with a smile, "I made them myself."

And so, the feast begins.

"How things going with you and Duncan?" Duncan's mom asked me. "Looks like you two are getting along quite well."

"It's going fine." I said, "Duncan and I were best friends in general."

"I see."

"Man, that was very good." Duncan's dad said to my mom. "What is it?"

"It's Calgary-style ginger beef."

"Whenever it is, I like to try some of that along with rice."

* * *

After dinner, Duncan and his family thanks Gwen's mom for the food before they walked back home.

"Bye, Duncan!" I called, "See you tomorrow!"

"Same to you!" Duncan called back.

Once Duncan and his family leave, I went over to the door and closed it.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over." Troy said in relief. "Which is why I hate Duncan's brothers."

"Well, I hope you're happy." I said, punching his arm playfully, "Now if you excuse me, I had a shower to go to."

"Yeah, I guess I'll take one."

We walked upstairs together as we walked into our own rooms, grabbed some clean clothes and then to the bathrooms in seperate ways **(A/N: Actually, Gwen and her family had two bathrooms upstairs if you know what I mean)**.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door before I started taking off my clothes.

Next, I put them in the laundry basket as I put my PJs (a gray long sleeved sleep shirt with a sleeping newf on it and plaid flannel pants) on the rack next to the black towel.

When I opened the shower curtain, I stepped in the bath tub before turning on the water, letting it run until it is warm.

After shower, my hair was completely wet (since I washed the shampoo out) as I turned off the water before exiting the tub with a towel wrapped around my body.

I grabbed a moisturizer and began to put some on both arms.

Then I took off my towel before putting on a clean black underwear along with the PJs from earlier.

After that, I grabbed the laundry basket of dirty clothes before opening the door and walked downstairs to the laundry room.

* * *

Finally, I was done for the day as I stood alone in my bedroom. Troy was already out of the shower, playing some video games in his own room while my mom was taking a shower.

I grabbed my black cell-phone and start text-messaging Bridgette and Leshawna one-by-one about spending time with Duncan at my house.

Well, now, this is why I don't see every-day. I can't believe Duncan just appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Better Off Alone

**Sorry for taking this so long, guys! I was busy writing down more fanfics. Without further ado, here's chapter 5 of "Rebel Prince". Enjoy!**

* * *

It's that time again for the next morning for getting ready for school.

After I got out of bed, I walked over to my closet before grabbing a black Mickey Mouse cap sleeved shirt, matching Cuffed Twill shorts and canva sneakers with sole and double zipper strap.

After that I went downstairs and out to Duncan's motorcycle.

"Morning, Gwen!" he greeted, politely. Today, he was wearing a vlack Subway New York Dolls t-shirt, dark green jeans with chains and black Doc Martens.

"Morning, Duncan!" I said as he drove in the direction of school.

"So...were you surprised that I came over to your house yesterday?"

"Well...a little."

"That's great to hear!"

* * *

Geoff, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna and DJ were waiting for Duncan and me at the front door once Duncan pulled into the student parking lot.

"Have you guys heard the news?" Geoff asked when Duncan and I approached them, "Van Halen is coming to our city for a concert."

"Where's that?" Duncan asked.

"At the Canada _HP Pavilion._" Bridgette said. "The whole school is talking about it."

I glanced at the other teens who are having a conversation about the Van Halen concert with the words 'I heard Van Halen is coming to our city to perform' or 'OMG! I can't wait to see Van Halen'.

"You're right." I said, turning back to my friends. "There's still gossip going on here."

"Mm-hmm. I agree." Leshawna added as we walked inside the school, heading through the hallways to my locker.

"So when we're going to see Van Halen?" Duncan asked.

"Tomorrow." Harold said.

Yep, tomorrow is Saturday. Hooray for the weekends.

"As the matter of fact, maybe I can." I said.

"Yeah, I agree with her too." Duncan said.

"Same here." Leshawna said.

"Even though Geoff likes Van Halen as his favorite band," Bridgette said, "I might as well, give it a go."

"That's a good girl, Bridge." Geoff said before placing his arm on his surfer girlfriend, making her giggle.

"This is going to be awesome." Harold said, "While Van Halen performed their songs, I'm going to make my move towards my girl, Leshawna."

"Oh, Ginger-Cakes, you are such a tease." Leshawna said, blushing.

"Thank you." Harold smiled at his black girlfriend.

When we finally reached into my locker which is the closest, I can see that Courtney was standing against my locker, talking in her cell phone.

I let out a groan.

"What is that skinny rich girl doing here?" Leshawna asked, feeling annoyed, "Skinny rich girls are not supposed to block people's lockers."

"Oh snap!" Geoff cried out, "Now Gwen will never get her locker!"

"What are we going to do?" DJ asked, feeling disbelief.

"Yeah, but how?" Bridgette asked, "I mean, we can't just beat her up. Otherwise we're going to be big trouble."

Duncan rolled his eyes and said, "Sucks to be in high school."

Then I walked over to my locker.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked, "You're in the way of my locker."

"I gotta go now." Courtney said to her phone, "I got a score to settle." Then she glared at me while putting her phone away in her pocket. "What do you want, goth girl?"

"I'm here for my locker." I said, glaring her back, "So please move."

"Hmm, let's see," Courtney said, pondering before glaring at me some more, "No."

My friends gasped at this, even Duncan who was shocked.

"Ooh, someone is going to teach this skinny rich girl a little respect." Leshawna growled.

Just as she was about to walked towards Courtney so she can slap her face, Harold and DJ pulling her back while grabbing her both arms.

"Ugh, Courtney is acting worse than Heather." Duncan said, "Ever since she broke up with me, I will never going to see her again."

"That means you moved on, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Exactly." Duncan said.

Back to me and Courtney, we started to have an argument.

"For the last time," I said to her face, "Move so I can get to my locker."

"Never!" Courtney threatened.

Before I can respond, Courtney pushed me really hard as I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

My friends gasped in horror as they rushed over to my side.

"Gwen!" Geoff shouted.

"You okay, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"What happened?" Bridgette added.

I didn't answered them in response while glaring at Courtney who smiled evilly.

"Courtney, you are so dead!" I growled.

"Oops, sorry." the CIT said in a satistied smirk, "My hands slipped. See ya!"

Then she walked away, leaving me and my friends behind **(A/N: Courtney is the main antagonist in this story right now)**.

"Don't pay attention to her." Harold said to me, "I don't think she's not really a nice person."

"We stay near you so Courtney will never going to hurt you agian." Duncan said.

"Thanks, guys." I said as they helped me up from the floor, "You sure save my life."

"No problem." Duncan smiled at me, "That's what friends are for!"

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. Paris In The Springtime

**Chapter 6 of "Rebel Prince"!**

* * *

"Bonjour (Hello)! Je m'appelle Madame Leveque," my French teacher said, "aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre a parler French (Today we are going to learn how to speak French)."

That's my next period class that I go to...French class. As I listened carefully to Madame Leveque who explains the rules to us, I get the feeling that I started to like this class. If I can go to France, I will learn to speak like one.

"Every day, you will need paper, pencil, workbook and textbook. Please be prepared!" Madame Leveque said, "Be on time! You will get two warnings for being late and then you get received detention with moi. After your first detention which is no fun, any referral will be given to the office. When you are learning French, please remember that nothing is stupid because it is different. Use expression, 'That's different' and not, 'That's stupid or weird.'" The whole class was silence after she said this.

"Now, any questions before I begin this class?" she asked.

That is when Lindsay raised her hand first.

"Um, I'm confused," the blonde said, "What's French?"

"French is the language from France," Madame Leveque said, "If you want to learn all about this country, look up on the internet and find out yourself."

Lindsay smiled and said, "Okay."

"Anyone else had questions for me?"

Staci was next to raise her hand.

"Yes, Staci?"

"Do you think Napoleon Bonaparte died of the heart attack like my great great great great great great...?"

Madame Leveque quickly interrupted her, "That's a good question but actually, he died of stomach cancer."

"Oh right," Staci said, "I get the idea."

After some of the students are asking questions about the subject, Madame Leveque announced that there's going to be a French test.

The other students groaned, meaning that the test is going to be hard.

And as for me, I was very smart at this. Ever since, my family and I went to French when I was a little girl, I know some of the French language.

Come to think of it, it's all in the past.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I was only 4 years old when Mom, Troy and I are at the Musee du Louvre during our trip to France. We are just looking at some beautiful statues along with paintings._

_"Wow, this place is amazing, Mommy!" I said in amazement._

_"Yep, sure it is." Mom said._

_"I just don't it why they make statues completely naked." Troy said, "I mean, where are their clothes?"_

_"They had been working on hard for this." Mom explains, "And besides, I'll tell you when you get older."_

_Troy felt disappointed in this._

_"Mommy?" I asked._

_"Yes, Gwen?" _

_"Have you ever speak French?"_

_"That was a long time ago when I go to French class back in high school. Maybe some day, you can learn that too."_

_I smiled at Mom._

* * *

"How was school?" Mom asked me when I entered the living room after Duncan drops me off at my place.

"It was going great." I said. "We're going to the Van Halen concert tomorrow."

"With your friends?"

"Yes."

Mom smiled. "That's great, honey. Are you excited to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"I remember when I met the two Van Halen brothers in high school." Mom said, "We were classmates together during music class."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's all part of my history."

"Glad to hear it. Thanks, Mom!" I said before going upstairs to my room while my Mom smiled as she watched her go.

"Kids these days." she said, shaking her head with a smile. "They always the same."

* * *

**End chapter**


	7. Unchained

**Disclaimer: I did not own Total Drama and Van Halen**

* * *

Time to get ready for the Van Halen concert as I walked over to my closet.

Today is Saturday and I got a few minutes for the concert to be open.

Even though, it won't last long for me to find something to wear, I decided to wear a black Bullet For My Valentine Rose Eyes tunic tank with a gray shirt underneath, a blue and black plaid chain tulle skirt and black Jacobies lace up buckle flap heel boots.

As I waited downstairs, Geoff's car pulled up which I saw Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ and Harold already there inside the car.

"Hi, Gwen," Bridgette said.

"Hi, guys." I said, getting into the backseat between Duncan and Harold.

"Geoff, do you have the tickets with you?" Duncan asked.

"I sure did." Geoff said, "They're right here in my pocket."

As the matter of fact, he did.

"Nice!" Harold said, "I can share one with Leshawna."

That is when Leshawna is actually sitting next to him on the right side of the car.

"Uh, Harold, you had to get your own ticket, not sharing with somebody," Leshawna pointed out.

"Oh," Harold said, laughing nervously, "Sorry about that."

"I'm so excited to see the concert," Bridgette said to her boyfriend, "I hope there's going to be seats available for all of us."

"Don't worry, Bridge." Geoff said, "When no one's around, you and me are going to make out while everyone enjoys the concert."

"That will be awesome." Bridgette said, blushing.

"You learned something new every day." Duncan said which made me laugh before flashing him a friendly smile.

Duncan noticed this and smirks back at me.

This won't last long when Harold was watching us.

"Duncan, you sly dog," the red headed nerd said, deviously, "You look like you're going to hit on her."

"Shut up," Duncan chuckled as I turned away, blushing, "We're just friends. Right, Gwen?"

"R-Right." I said, still blushing red.

"Heh, just teasing you," Harold said while Duncan continued chuckling.

Looks like Harold is right all along. He always teasing.

Geoff parked at the Canada HP Pavilion and we paid our own tickets.

Once we entered the concert arena, we took our seats in the third row.

While we were waiting for everyone else to arrive, Geoff and Harold are making their move towards their girlfriends while DJ, Duncan and I started to a conversation.

"So you had a girlfriend too?" I asked DJ.

"Nah, my mom told me to stay away from women so I will did as I told." DJ said.

"So that means you're single?" Duncan asked.

"Hell yeah." DJ said before we glanced at Harold and Leshawna cuddling each other. We can see that Harold had his arm around her.

"Baby, you some kind of freaky!" Leshawna said.

"Give Daddy some sugar." Harold said before he and his black girlfriend share a kiss on the lips.

"Cute and cool." Duncan stated before he, DJ and I glanced at Geoff and Bridgette making out like crazy.

"Get a room already!" Duncan snapped at the blond couple.

"Hold on, Duncan," I said, stopping him before he was about to tear them limb from limb. "Let them go. That's what love is all about."

"At least they'll have each other." DJ added.

Duncan gives in, feeling defeated while crossing his arms in anger.

* * *

Later, everyone finally arrived to take their seats and the concert is ready to perform.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" the male voice shouted off-screen, "Are you excited to be here!" People cheered. "What's that? I can't hear you!" The audience hollered even more, except me and my friends including Geoff and Bridgette who finally stopped making out). "Louder!" It sounded like an erupting volcano. "Alright! Welcome to the Van Halen 2012 concert! Please we may advise you to stay seated during the whole performance. Also no smoking or flash photography. Video taping at anytime is illegal. And please, turn off cellphones, pagers, PDAs and teenage girls. Thank you and enjoy the show!"

The curtain opened up, revealing Van Halen as they performed songs in order: **You Really Got Me, Runnin' With The Devil, She's The Woman, Romeo Delight, Tattoo, Everybody Wants Some!, Somebody Got Me A Doctor, China Town, Mean Street, (Oh!) Pretty Woman, Drum Solo, Unchained, The Trouble With Never, I'll Wait, dance The Night Away, Hot For Teacher, Women In Love, Outta Love Again, Beautiful Girls, Ice Cream Man, Panama, Eddie's Solo, Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love and Jump**.

Eventually, the concert finally ends as Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff and DJ went to the bathroom in seperate gender while Duncan and I waited for them.

We were sitting on the benches outside the concert.

"Man, that is one wicked concert." Duncan said.

"Yeah." I said, "Eddie sure has wicked skills. I guess my mom is right all along."

"How did you know?" Duncan asked.

"My mom knows him and his brother during her high school." I said, "That's part of history."

"Oh, I see." Duncan said.

There was a moment of silence between us, not sure what to say until Geoff and the others came out of the seperate gender bathrooms.

"Okay, let's go." Geoff said, "We don't have all day."

"Coming." I said as Duncan and I got out of the benches before joining our friends out the door. What more could a person ask for?

* * *

**End chapter**


	8. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Sunday took forever to pass by. With no one to really hang out, Mom is working at her job in Petco and Troy was going to a friend's house.

So here I was in my room, e-mailing Duncan on my laptop. This is how it goes.

_"Feeling bored today?" Duncan asked._

_"I guess." I said with shrug._

_"Then what are you going to do today?" he asked, curiously._

_"I don't know." I said, trying to think, "Got any better ideas?"_

_"No. How about you?"_

_"I don't have one yet." There was a moment of silence before Duncan spoke up._

_"Well, how about if I can go to your house for a visit?" _

_"Sure." I said, "If that's cool."_

_"Cool. I'll be there." _

_"Okay. Meet me at my house at 10 AM."_

_"Got it." Duncan said._

Then I turn off the computer.

* * *

I sat down on the couch, waiting for Duncan's arrival. I'm pretty sure that he's going to be here in a minute but I will going to find out.

Few weeks later, the doorbell rang which I opened the door, revealing Duncan.

"Duncan, hey." I greeted with a smile.

"Am I late or what?" he asked, smirking back.

"No, not at all." I said, "You just came right on track."

When Duncan entered the house, I lead him to the couch before turning on the TV with the remote.

"What are we doing today?" he asked, curiously.

"You'll see." I smirked at him as I turned on XBOX 360. Next I walked over to the shelf of XBOX 360 games and pulled out _Super Street Fighter IV_.

This made Duncan recognized that game.

"Hey, I know this one." he said.

"Really?" I asked, turning around.

"_Super Street Fighter IV. _I just played that a bunch of times."

"You have this, don't you?"

"Yeah. When I heard that game came out during 2010, I decided to buy one for myself."

I felt confused at this. "So...do you have a XBOX 360 at your house?"

"Indeed, I did." Duncan said, "But I'm so glad you got that game all along."

I chuckled while opened it, revealing a disk. "Well, then, enough chit-chat. Let's play."

Duncan let out a smirk as he watched me put the disk in the XBOX 360. Let the fun begin!

* * *

Several weeks later...

Duncan and I were playing _Super Street Fighter IV. _During the game, Duncan was Ryu and I was Chun-Li as we controlled our characters with the video game controllers.

"Ha, take that!" I shouted as I pressed one of the buttons for the 'Spinning Bird Kick' at my 'opponent'.

"Think again," he shouted back with a feisty smirk.

* * *

Much later on...

It turns out that I was a winner.

"Yes!" I said in happiness, "I win!"

Duncan chuckled, "Hey, I want a rematch."

I began to laugh, "Sorry, pal but the game is over." Then he gave me a sad puppy look. I glanced at him, giving in. "Oh, alright, you win."

Duncan's face turns into a smirk and said, "Let's see who's going to be the next winner of this game."

* * *

**End chapter**


	9. The Announcement

After spending time playing _Super Street Fighter IV_, Duncan and I said goodbye to each other as he walked out the door.

Once that was done, I head upstairs before heading to my bedroom.

Even though it was now 6:15 pm, I laid out my clothes for the next morning. A blue ruffled short puffy sleeved blouse with a black corset top and skirt along with black splendor boots.

Then, I chatted with Bridgette and Leshawna online, telling them the good news about my sparing time with Duncan.

After we stopped chatting around 9:15, I put on my regular PJs and crawled into bed.

I hope tomorrow is going to be a great day for me and my friends.

* * *

Bridgette and Leshawna are running over to me during English class, holding a flyer in front of my face.

"All three of us are going dress shopping after school!" Bridgette announced.

"Check out this flyer we got before you got here," Leshawna added.

I knew what they meant. It was a flyer for prom. It was bright yellow with the words _Senior Prom _in black elegant script on top. There was a black silhouette of a boy and girl dancing under a white spotlight and was decorated with roses.

"Prom," I said, "Where am I going to get a date?"

"Ask Duncan if he can come for prom." Bridgette said, "Or come with a guy from school."

"Or go alone." Leshawna said. "Either way, there is no way you're missing prom."

I let out a sigh. I knew when Bridgette and Leshawna set their mind to something, there was no way to get them off it. And they're right, there were nice guys in school I could go with or I could just go with my friends. But there was one thing I didn't get.

"Prom is 8 months away," I said, "Why would we go shopping so early?"

"So we get first pick and all the good dresses aren't gone." Bridgette said, "And there's a less chance that we'll end up wearing the same thing as something else."

"Just go for it, Gwen." Leshawna said in encouragement, "There's no time to loose."

I let out a small smile. "Okay, I will."

"That's a spirit." Bridgette said.

Then a female voice spoke up, "I know what boy she's going to choose."

We turned to our right to see Courtney (wearing a French navy bandeau top with white and blue hearts, white denim shorts and tropical teal t-strap sandals) standing there with a evil smirk. With her are two girls who appeared to be her best friends, Penelope Strand and Teresa Kuroki.

"Oh yeah, who?" Leshawna asked, glaring at the CIT.

"The only boy that he wants to take Gothy to prom is Cody." Courtney said while Penelope and Teresa giggled.

I groaned, feeling my cheeks turned pink. Yes, it is true. Cody really did have a crush on me.

"Cut it out!" I yelled.

"Well, what about Trent?" Courtney asked me.

"We broke up already."

"Oh, that's right. He already have a girlfriend."

"That's enough!" Bridgette said, caming to my rescue, "Leave Gwen alone!"

"Oh come on," Courtney said, pretending to be nice, "We are here for suggestions,"

"Yeah," Penelope agreed, "For a boy that Weird Goth Girl choose for her date."

"Mm-hmm." Teresa agreed while crossing her arms and pouted her lips like a gangster.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Courtney continued, "And besides, she doesn't have one. She's only single."

Then she and her own friends laughed as they walked away.

I let out a disappointment sigh as I buried my face on my desk with both arms, feeling humiliated.

"It's alright, Gwen," Bridgette said, putting her hand on my shoulder for comfort, "I'm sure you had a chance to talk to Duncan during lunch."

"I hope it works between the two of you," Leshawna said, "I'm pretty sure he will."

* * *

At the cafeteria, all the students are eating their own lunch as Duncan (wearing a red skull t-shirt, blue shorts and red/white converse shoes) and I are sitting across from each other by ourselves while Bridgette and Leshawna are hanging out with their boyfriends and DJ on the different table.

"Say, Duncan, can I ask you a question?" I asked Duncan.

"Sure." he said, "What is it you're going to tell me?"

"Since I need a date," I said, "Is it okay for you to come to prom as friends?"

Even though, Duncan was usually my date for school dances, we're just friends during that time.

"Sure," he said, "It's not like I was going to prom. No date."

"Remember that you usually go there with your ex-girlfriend, Courtney?" I pointed out.

"Yeah but that was long time ago." Duncan said, "During freshman year, Courtney and I were dating as we spend time together. Then later, in our junior year, we broke up because of her constant bitching about everything."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Also, she wants me to change."

"What, really?"

"Yeah." Duncan said, "Since you're still my best friend, there is nothing to worry which I'm moving on to become a single man."

I felt touched at this before flashing him a friendly smile. This make me feel better now.

* * *

**End chapter**


	10. Shopping Spree

Finally, I'm out of those boring classes as I meet Bridgette and Leshawna outside the school building.

When I stepped outside, Bridgette and Leshawna are very happy to see me.

"Ready?" Bridgette asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"Then let's go." Leshawna said as we walked off together. For me, it's going to be a Girls' Day Out.

It wasn't a long drive to the mall which we get off the VTA before going to the entrance of the building.

Leshawna and Bridgette guided me through the mall as we stopped at a store full of dresses.

The store was already packed with teenage girls as they tried to find a perfect dress to buy.

For Bridgette and Leshawna, they knew immediately what they wanted. It took me a while to find some dresses I liked which I had to find black ones that fitted my goth style.

As we went in the dressing room, Bridgette was the first one to come out.

"Do you guys like this dress?" she asked me and Leshawna.

The dress was turquiose blue with thin straps, a straight neckline, sparkling sequin accents across the bust and a layered A-line skirt that falls just above the knee.

"Very cute." Leshawna said, "Blue is definetely fits you."

I shrugged, "What the heck, I believe her."

Bridgette smiled. "THanks."

A few minutes later, Leshawna is next.

"What about this one?"

The dress was short and silver strapped dress with a pink sash on the waist, a sweetheart bodice and sequin accents on the bust.

"That's adorable, Leshawna!" Bridgette said in awe, "You have to get it!"

"What do you think?" Leshawna turned to me.

"It looks good." I assured her.

She nodded and smiled. "I really like this one. I'm gonna get it."

Looks like I'm the last one as I began to look through some black dresses.

Afterwards, I came out after about 10 minutes, wearing a black vintage 80s gothic princess prom dress with no straps.

This made Bridgette and Leshawna felt amazed when they saw me.

"Whoa, look at you, girl." Leshawna said to me, "You look like a goth princess."

"You look beautiful!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You should get that!"

I looked at my dress and smiled before looking at my friends.

"But seriously, you look gorgeous in that!" Leshawna said, "Duncan will be following you around like a puppy dog."

We all laughed.

"Alright, I'll get it." I smiled.

* * *

Back in my room, I was doing e-mail with Duncan again.

_"I got my prom dress today." I happily announced._

_"Can I see it?" he asked._

_"You'll have to wait until prom." I told him. __Duncan gives a fake pout and puppy dog eyes. "__That doesn't work through the computer." _

_Duncan stuck his tongue out at me._

_"Real mature, Duncan." I continued._

_"But it's just a playful way, okay?"_

_"Okay, okay, I get it." I said, totally understand him._

_"Well, I've gotta go." he said, "I've got homework to do. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

The screen went black. I leaned back in my chair, smiling. At least things had gone good today. I found the perfect prom dress, a date and talked to Duncan. And I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**End chapter**


	11. Fall Like Rain

Geoff, Duncan, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna and I spent the next day hanging out in the park.

It was a beautiful sunny day with clear skies although the weather man warned of a storm later in the evening. But for now we were enjoying the weather, sitting on the grass and eating ice cream.

We were watching the little kids playing in the park.

"That use to be us," Bridgette said, looking at the little kids playing, licking her vanilla ice cream. Duncan and I noticed Geoff staring intently at her tongue and tried our hardest not to laugh.

"Life was so much easier back then," I sighed, "No worries at all. Guys and girls all thought the other had cooties."

"You said it." Duncan said.

"Not this one," Leshawna said, nudging Harold playfully, "A player even at four years old. He came up to me while I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and told me I was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen."

"Aww, that's so sweet," I said, smiling.

"Tell us about it." DJ added.

"It would have been if he didn't go say it to the girl on the slide too," Leshawna said, "And the swings."

"Well, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Harold said, putting his arm around Leshawna.

"Mm-hmm. That's what you said to me, baby." Leshawna said.

We spent a few more hours in the park, mostly reminiscing.

Around six in the evening, the sky began to darken with clouds.

"Maybe we should start heading back," I said, "It looks like it's gonna pour."

"You want a ride home?" Geoff asked as we started walking back to his car.

"No, I can walk with Duncan. It's not far." I said, "Take Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette and DJ home."

We said our goodbyes before they got into Geoff's car and drove off. Duncan and I started the short walk home but we have walking for a minute when big fat rain drops started dropping from the sky. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder boomed. Maybe Duncan and I should have accept that ride from Geoff...

"Man, this blows," Duncan grumbled, "I hate rain."

"Don't worry," I said, "Once we get to my house, I'll find a towel so you can dryed off."

This made Duncan smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	12. Landslide

Duncan and I reached into my house as I burst through the front door.

"Gwen, is that?" my mom's voice asked from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah, just me along with Duncan." I said, closing the door shut, "You don't mind if I invite him over, right?"

"Sure," my mom's voice said, "As long as his parents are coming here to pick him up."

"I can walk to my house," Duncan said, "I'll handle this on my own."

"But, Duncan, you might catch a cold," I pointed out.

"Gwen's right," Mom said, entering the room, "You get soaking wet while you do that. Speaking of that, where are your parents?"

"My parents are going on vacation to Scotland along with my brothers." Duncan explained, "And they told me to take care of the house while they're gone."

"Since when?" I asked.

"This morning." Duncan said, "Since there's nothing to do at my house, would it be okay if I could stay at your place?"

Mom and I looked at each other, confused.

Duncan staying at my place? How could that be?

"Of course you can stay, Duncan," Mom said, looking at him, "You are always welcome here. In fact, you better change some of those clothes otherwise you'll be wet forever."

"But I don't have any clothes with me." Duncan pointed out.

"Well, you can borrow some of my brother's clothes." I said, "He has some in his room."

"Great idea," Mom said, "Gwen, go to Troy's room for clean clothes. I'll go make some hot cocoa."

With that, she walked off to the kitchen.

"Alright, I will," I said. while Duncan let out a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You started to get along with your mom very nicely,"

"I know."

Then, Duncan shake his wet hair like a dog.

"Duncan," I giggled, wiping away the stray water droplets that hit her. "Watch it."

"Sorry, Gwen." he said, "I just feel like I'm a wet dog here."

I shook my head, still giggling before leading him upstairs to Troy's room.

* * *

Troy was sitting on his bed, reading a _Spiderman _comic book until he noticed me and Duncan coming in.

"Hi, Gwen," he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to borrow some of your clothes," I said, going to this closet.

"Why?" he asked, almost freaked out.

"Because Duncan is soaking wet here." I began scanning my brother's clothes one by one.

"You got to kidding me," Troy said, putting his comic book down on his lap, "Did Mom lets him to stay and live with us?"

"Yes," I replied, "But it's not just that, it's only because of Duncan's family are going on vacation without him,"

"Is that so?"

"Yep, quite positive."

After several hours of conversation, I pulled out a white tank with the word 'That's What She Said' in black letters and red Nike Zone basketball shorts before walking out the room.

Afterwards, I tossed those to Duncan who quickly caught them.

"That's it?" he asked confused, "That's all you got?"

"No time for that," I said quickly as I pushed him to the bathroom, "Just go over there for a shower." With that, I closed the door, immediately, leaving Duncan alone in there.

"Okay..." he said in an awkward tone before taking his clothes off so he can take a shower.

* * *

I was in the room, grabbing a black Adventure Time Marceline t-shirt and dark blue lounge shorts from my own closet and went into the bathroom to change.

Then I came back out and sat in front of my laptop, emailing Bridgette and Leshawna the good news which I can tell them about Duncan staying at my place.

It won't last long until Duncan came into my room. He has just done from the shower, wearing my brother's clothes that I gave him.

I gasped in shock when I saw him. "Oh my gosh! I didn't lock the door?" I quickly clasped my hands on my mouth.

"Well, you didn't close the door while you do that." Duncan said before glancing at my laptop, "Are you doing e-mail again?"

"Yes but this time I'm e-mailing to Bridgette and Leshawna,"

"About me staying at your place?"

I playfully rolled my eyes, didn't say anything.

* * *

Later that night, Duncan, Troy and I were in the living room, watching _Little Nicky _on TV as we started drinking hot cocoa while my mom was upstairs in her own room.

During the movie, we started laughing our heads off when Nicky snores very strangely while Todd freaks out. After Todd closed the door, leaving Nicky alone in the dark room, he ran away with the word 'Oh My God'.

"Man, I wish I can snore like that," Duncan said, wiping his tears after we stopped laughing.

"Duncan, cut it out," I said with a giggle while punching his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay,"

"That was the best movie ever." Troy said, "Especially the part when Nicky was talking in his sleep,"

"Same here," Duncan agreed.

"You know, come to think of it," I said, "This movie is hilarious."

"Amen to that," Troy said. "My sides are killing here."

Duncan and I both shared a laugh as the three of us are watching the rest of the film until we fall asleep.

* * *

**End chapter**


	13. Blake Stevens

During the school hallway, I found myself at my locker (wearing a blue/black striped long sleeved shirt, black jean capris with ripped at the knees and black flip flops), being face to face with a certain lime green blue haired emo.

"Hello, Gwen," the boy said.

"Ugh, what do you want now, Blake?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I came here to see you."

I rolled my eyes at this. Blake Stevens. The mean easily pissed off emo that everyone is afraid of. To tell you the truth, he is my ex-boyfriend ever since we dated during sophomore year.

"Yeah, but make it quick," I grumbled.

"Awww, come on, Gwen," Blake said, "Don't be like that." With that, he trailed his hand down my right cheek which I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"Wow, you look cute when you're angry," Blake said, pressing his body against mine. "I can noticed that you started blushing when I watch TDI."

I tried to shove him away but he was too strong. When he tried to kiss me, it failed since at that moment, my fist had come in contact with his jaw.

"You bitch," he murmured while reaching for my butt. I screamed, thrashing against his body but to no avail. He was too strong.

Then suddenly, a fist connected with a fist connected with his head and Blake fell to the ground. I looked to see who had punched him and felt my heart stop. Because right in front of me, eyes livid with anger and fist still raised, his teeth clenched in fury, stood Duncan (wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with 'The Clash' logo in the middle, green shorts and black/white converse).

"Don't you ever touch her again," Duncan hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Blake snapped. Duncan grabbed Blake's arm and pressed him against the lockers.

"Who's the strongest man in the world?" Duncan asked.

"You are!" Blake shouted, his face contorted in pain. Duncan threw Blake onto the ground.

"Now get out of my sight!" Duncan spat. Blake stood up and sprinted away. Duncan turned to me which I felt shaking on the inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-Yes." I said as tears came out of my eyes.

"It's alright," Duncan said, hugging me in an embrace, "You're safe."

I buried my face in his shoulder and began to cry, returning his hug.

"I'm sorry about this!" I sobbed, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure. I forgive you." Duncan said as we let go of the hug. "Say, who's that guy who keeps harrassing you?"

"That's Blake Stevens." I said, "The meanest emo kid in school."

"Can you tell me all about it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

**End chapter**


	14. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

I took a breath and begin to explain the whole story. "It all started in my sophomore year, Blake and I started dating and he wanted to go further than what I was comfortable with." My voice choked with tears at the memory, "The next day, he tried to force himself on me in a deserted ally when i was walking home from school. I screamed so loud which attracted the attention of some people passing by and they saw what Blake was trying to do to me. That is why I broke up with him in the first place."

Duncan looks worried while glancing at me. This memory does remind himself and his ex, Courtney back in freshman year.

"Don't worry, Gwen," he said, "I will going to protect you from that bastard if he does that to you again. I promise."

I wiped my tears and smiled, "Thanks for saving me in time."

"No problem." Duncan smirked, "That's why I'm here to help. By the way, you're a very smart girl to take care of yourself."

I couldn't help but blush. "Duncan."

"What? I'm just saying."

This made me giggle. With Duncan by my side, he will protect me from every man who comes near me like he did to Blake.

* * *

During science class, I was working on dissecting a frog along with other students. Bridgette and Leshawna are already there as well which I'm sitting in the middle between them.

"So did you ask Duncan yet?" Bridgette asked me.

"Yep, I sure did." I said.

"What did he say?" Leshawna asked.

"He said yes," I replied.

"As in 'just friends?'"

"Exactly," Then I began changing the subject in an angry tone, "I can't believe I bumped into that jerk, Blake Stevens."

"Your ex-boyfrined?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," I told the blonde, "He said that he's still loves me but I tell him that it was over."

"That two-faced emo jerk," Leshawna said in anger, "He's dead. If he tries to rape you, I gonna-"

"It's okay," I said, "Duncan took care of it."

"Really?" Leshawna asked, "How?"

"He was saving my life when he saw Blake harrassing me." I explained.

"Well, good for him," Bridgette said, "If Blake shows up again, Duncan will be there for you."

"Yeah, just be cautious next time," Leshawna added.

"Okay, I will." I said. "It will never happened again."


	15. Bad News

"So did Blake leave you alone?" Duncan asked me as we both outside the school building after school.

"Yeah," I said, "He didn't do so much as glance at me."

Duncan let out a chuckle and I could practically see him smirking.

"That asshole," he said, "No wonder he is your ex-boyfriend."

"Well, that was a long time ago, Duncan," I said. "which I hate it when he started raping me."

"Ouch. That's really harsh."

"Yep,"

"Come," he said, grabbing my arm, "We got a tight schedule to do." He then lead me to the school parking lot, getting on Duncan's motorcyle and drove off, heading straight to my house.

* * *

When Duncan and I entered my house, my mom is already there. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Gwen, thanks goodness you and Duncan are here!" she said, "I had some bad news to tell you."

"Mom, what is going on?" I asked, "What's gotten into you?"

I could noticed that tears came out of her eyes.

"Your grandmother Amelia died today." she choked between tears.

I gasped in horror at this. "How did this happen?"

"She died in a heart attack," Mom explained, "And we got to go to the funeral tomorrow morning,"

"So that means, we can wear black?"

"Yes."

Once Mom walked away to get some tissues herself, I stood there emotionally as tears came out of my eyes. I remembered when my grandma takes me shopping for goth clothes when I was a little girl. To tell you the truth, she really is a goth.

As I began to cry, Duncan looks at me and said, "I'm sorry about your grandma,"

"It's okay." I said between sobs, "I can't believe she passed away today."

"Do you want me to comfort you for that?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

Once we go over to the couch and sat down, Duncan wrapped his arms around me for a hug as I gently rested my head against his chest, sobbing while hugging him in return.

As Duncan begins rubbing my back in comfort, he said softly in my hair, "Don't cry, Gwen. It's gonna be okay."

I sniffed, nodding in response as the flashback came into my mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_At the kindergarten class, Ms. Edwards looks at the spilled orange juice on the floor before shouting, "Who spilled it?"_

_The kids felt nervous at this. I was extremely scared while biting my lip in fear. _

_"I know who did it!" Courtney announced before pointing at me, "It was Gwen! She's the one who spilled it on the floor!"_

_"It was an accident, I swear!" I protested to Ms. Edwards._

_"Don't pay attention to her, Ms. Edwards," Courtney said, "She has powers over witchcraft to do something evil."_

_"I do not!" I snapped at the preppy girl._

_"Alright, Gwen and Courtney, that's enough." Ms. Edwards said before getting the napkins from the closet so she can wipe the stain off the floor. Once that was done, she then faced the whole class. "If any one of you spillled your drinks, it was only an accident." She then walked off, putting the napkins in the trash before walk out the door._

_While the rest of the students are continue eating their snacks, I buried my face with my arms on the table and began to cry._

_Duncan noticed this, felt guilty before going over to where I was._

_"You okay, Gwen?" he asked._

_I slowly lifted my head up so I can see Duncan before nodding sadly._

_"Don't listen to Courtney," he continued, "she's only a tattle tale when she finds out who done it."_

_"I know," I said, wiping my tears. That was when Duncan wrapped his arms around me for a hug._

_"Don't worry," he said, "I'll defend you. I promise."_

_My cheeks turned red, feeling my head pressed against his chest. Then, in a few seconds, I hugged him while crying my eyes while Duncan rubs my back in comfort._

* * *

"Feel better?" Duncan asked me as we let go each other.

"I guess I am." I said, wiping my tears, "A little."

"Good." He then ruffled my hair, making me giggle.

"Duncan..." I giggled, blushing.

"What?" Duncan asked with a chuckle. "It's just a friendly way, alright."

"Okay, I believe you."

As he walked upstairs to my brother's room so he can borrow the clothes, I smiled as I watched him go.

_He sure is a nice guy, _I said in thoughts.

* * *

**End chapter**


	16. Live And Let Die

The next morning, everyone (including me, my family and Duncan) are gathered around in the cemetary while the priest begins to explain the loss of my dear old grandmother Amelia. Some of them were crying. Some were quiet, trying not to cry.

I could noticed that Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna and DJ are there as well which made me and Duncan happy to see them.

Bridgette was crying her eyes out while Geoff hugs her in comfort.

Leshawna placed her hand on Harold's shoulder while DJ was with his momma, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone left except me, Duncan and my family.

I looked down my grandmother's tombstone as tears began to fall down my cheeks.

**Amelia Paulsen**

_(July 8, 1946- March 18, 2012)_

_A true woman with goth looks._

_Missed and will never be forgotten._

As I began to sniff, my mom placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Don't cry, honey," she said to me, "Everything's going to be fine. Your grandmother will be safe in heaven."

"But Grandma and I had a lot of things in common!" I cried, "We both like goth style, going shopping together, did each other's nail polish in black and-"

"Shh, it's okay," Mom said, soothingly while hugging me in comfort. "It's okay."

While this goes on, Duncan glanced at me before looking at my grandma's grave which he felt a tear came out of his eye.

"You okay, Duncan?" Troy asked, worried.

"Huh?" he asked, confused before snapping out of it, "Oh, I'm just looking at it, that's all."

"You look like you're going to cry."

Duncan noticed this as he wiped his tear. "Yeah, it's only because of my pet tarantula, Scruffy."

"Who?" Troy asked.

"My pet, Scruffy." Duncan repeated, "He died a year ago."

"How did this happen?"

"Well...Ronan brought it from the pet store and bring it home to show my family..."

"And then what?"

Tears came out of Duncan's eyes as he began to choke, "Then all of the sudden, my dad killed it with a baseball bat."

He began to cry hystically, making Troy patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Awww, there, there, Duncan," Troy said.

Now that Duncan and I are crying, we felt that our life is slipping away. My grandmother was gone forever.

* * *

**End chapter**


	17. Let Her Cry

I was at my room during the room in my bed with tears caming out of my eyes. I was still sad about my grandmother which I didn't know that she was sad.

It won't last until Duncan came in.

"Hi, Gwen," he greeted, "May I talk to you?"

I looked at him, "Sure."

He sat down next to me, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry about your grandma."

"I know," I said sadly. "I guess this is the last time I saw her."

"Since when?"

"Back when I was four years old,"

"Yeah, what about it?" Duncan asked.

Tears came streaming down on my cheeks as I began to explain the whole story. While this goes on, a flashback began inside my head.

* * *

_"Nana?" I asked, approaching her in the living room, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_My grandmother was sitting on the couch, doing some crochet for making a black sweater._

_"Sure, Gwen, what is it?" she said, smiling._

_"Since you like wearing goth clothing so much," I said, "I was wondering if I can become one too."_

_This made her stopped crocheting. _

_"What makes you say that?" she asked._

_"Because I'm tired of wearing pink," I explained, "I just need to change my appearance."_

_Grandma was silent for a moment. Then a few seconds, she spoke up, "Alright, if that's the case, I'll help you on that and I know how to fix that."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Shopping." she said, "__This made me smile in delight before clapping my hands in excitement. "Now go get your shoes on. We got a few clothes to find."_

_I quickly nodded and ran off, fetching my shoes. _

_This made me feel better. The only relative that I can trust on is my grandma. She's always here to help._

* * *

"So, wait a second." Duncan said, "Your grandma is a goth?"

"Yeah," I said, wiping my tears. "It's all part of her history. She dyed her hair in 1961."

"Man, no wonder she likes goth style like you do."

I nodded, flashing a small smile towards him.

"Well, I might as well hit the hay." Duncan said, "Night, Gwen."

Just as he was about to walk out the door, I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Can you stay here with me?" I asked softly, "I feel like I started to feel alone right now." I felt my cheeks turned red when I said this.

"Okay," Duncan said as we laid down on my bed, comfortably. Duncan wrapped his arm around my face, bringing me closer to him.

My heart started to beat fast, blushing like mad.

He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent which I smelled like rain.

"You smell nice," Duncan mumbled. I looked up at him to say something but saw he had fallen asleep.

So I snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep too.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**I feel that Duncan and Gwen's relationship started to grow closer, don't you agree?**

**Read and review, Gwuncan fans!**


	18. Coming Of Age

I woke up the next morning, snuggled against something warm. I opened my eyes to see Duncan's peaceful sleeping face in front of me.

Why was I sleeping with Duncan? Then the events of last night returned to me. We both started to have a conversation about my grandma.

I smiled as I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. A smirk appeared on Duncan's face.

"Morning, Gwen." he said, making me blush.

Then that thing hit me. I realized I found myself cuddling with him. Quickly, I get off him, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I shouted in embarrassment. "I didn't realize I was cuddling with you! Man, I'm such an idiot to do this! What was I thinking!"

"I was calmly lying on my back and trying to a few Z's." Duncan explains. "You were snuggling up to me."

I gently slapped my forehead, realizing what I did. "Oops."

"It's okay. You did the right thing."

"This is so stupid but I have no idea." I said. "I feel like I started to like you than a best friend and I had to accept you before I could realize then but I'm so glad that you're here to mock me about it."

"Me too." Duncan said.

It won't last until my mom enters the room.

"Morning, Gwen!" she said cheerfully. Duncan and I jumped in surprise which Duncan fall right off the bed.

"Mom, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh, I've been home for hours." Mom said before getting confused. "And why is Duncan doing here in your room?"

"He can't sleep," I quickly explain, "So he decided to sleep in my room instead."

Duncan chuckled nervously at this. "Heh, right. Now if you excuse me, I had to go to the bathroom."

With that, he ran off.

"You two look so cute together," Mom said as I looked at her oddly.

"You mean you're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Mom asked while I shrugged.

"Maybe because you found me sleeping on my bed with Duncan?" I suggested.

"Gwen, I know you're a smart girl," Mom said, "I trust you to make the right decisions."

I smiled at my mom. "Thanks."

"No problem." she said as she walked out of the room, "Now go get dressed. You and Duncan won't be late for school."

"Okay." I said as I got out of bed before opening my closet to find some clothes to wear.

* * *

Duncan was leaning next to his motorcyle as I finally made it outside, fully dressed.

"You ready, Gwen?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied before we get on the motorcycle.

While driving off to school, I held on to Duncan's waist before I began to speak. "I'm sorry that I cuddled with you. It was an accident. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, apology accept." he said quickly.

This make me sigh in relief.

* * *

As Duncan pulled into the school parking lot, he let out a low groan. It didn't take me long to find out why. A few cars away was Courtney, leaning against her Porsche car and looking in our direction.

On either side of her stood Penelope and Teresa.

Sitting on her car was Courtney's step brother, Noah which he was forced to drive her and her friends to school. This is why he grew tired of his step-sister's bosiness.

"Hello, Duncan," Courtney greeted as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ignore her," I said in defense.

"Easier said than done."

I hated how Courtney made him miserable just like she did to me.

"Still socializing with Gothy?" the CIT screeched in fury. I flipped her the bird as Duncan smirked at me. "She's destined to be nothing more than a common emo!"

"Listen here," I said, walking up to Courtney. I waited until I was right in front of her. "You may be a real CIT but I don't care if you are Noah's step-sister. If you don't want me to rearrange that pretty face of yours into a Picasso, I suggest you shut your loud mouth for once."

Courtney stared at me in a glare look while Noah began to laugh.

"Yeah, you tell her." he said, encouraging me while Duncan smirked even more.

He really likes it when I stood up against her for that.

"Go jump in the piahanna pool." Courtney snapped as she walked away, followed by Penelope and Teresa.

Once they were out of sight, Noah said to me, "Nice shooting here."

"Thanks." I said.

"So, wait a second," Duncan said, "Courtney is your step-sister?"

"Yeah," Noah replied. "I can't believe I been forced to take her to school along with her friends."

"In a Porche car?" I asked.

"Exactly." Noah said.

"Hey, Noah, buddy!" Owen's voice shouted, "Hurry up or we'll be late for class!"

"We don't have all day," Izzy added.

"Coming!" Noah shouted before he said to me and Duncan, "Well, I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me. It's very pleasure meeting you guys!"

"See you later, man." Duncan said.

"Bye, Noah." I said, waving goodbye.

After Noah walks off to meet his friends, Duncan and I are on our way to the school building.

I can notice Duncan is smirking at me just now.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"Oh, nothing," he said, "I just want to see how brave you are."

I punched his arm playfully. "Oh, stop. I stood up against Courtney. What do you expect?"

"You feel like you learn something new every day."

I giggled some more as we walked inside the building until we got few minutes to get to class on time otherwise, we'll be marked tardy.

* * *

**End chapter**


	19. Cry Me A River

Mrs. Wong was teaching us geography. Duncan was sitting by the window, daydreaming about something while I sat next to him, doodling on my notebook. Behind me, Bridgette sat thinking of Geoff. And as for Leshawna was paying attention of what Mrs. Wong said.

"Everyone, we are going to do Trivia and the winner will be the best in this class." Mrs. Wong announced. "Ok, let's start. Duncan, what is the capital of Japan?"

"Uh, no. I'm the best at English, science and bike riding," Duncan pointed out.

"Tokyo." I answered before looking at him with a smug smile.

"Ok, since you want to answer for this question is for you, Gwen. 0.09 Times 10-"

" 9.45." Duncan answered while I smiled at him. Looks like someone is good at this. That person is Duncan.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Bridgette, Leshawna and I were chatting in a conversation while everyone else is minding their own business like hanging out, gossiping and etc. And as for Duncan, he was busy pranking on other people along with DJ, Geoff and Harold.

"You did what?" Leshawna and Bridgette cried out after I talked to them about me snuggling with Duncan.

"I didn't mean to," I quickly defended, "It was an accident!"

"Are you guys having sex with each other?" Leshawna asked.

"No, no! We're just best friends." I said before taking a deep breath. "Look, all I'm saying this is only because I started to have feelings for him. Man, I really screwed up big time." I put my head down on the table, buried my face with my arms.

"If it's any help," Bridgette said, "I do think Duncan likes you."

"Mm-hmm." Leshawna nodded.

My eyes grow wide as I looked at them. "Are you just that to make me feel better?" I asked.

Bridgette shook her head. "The way he would look at you. I've never seen any guy look at a girl like that. That's what it is."

"Just tell him how you feel," Leshawna said. "I'm sure he'll understand what you meant."

"So why don't you ever tell Harold how you feel about him?" I asked.

"That's different," she said, blushing.

"Not to mention that Geoff becomes a womanizer once." Bridgette said. "But right now, he chose me instead."

"Maybe we should plan a group trip." Leshawna said, "Something romantic but not too obvious as a date place."

"But DJ is single. He didn't have a girlfriend." Bridgette pointed out.

"At least he can enjoy the club while he still can." Leshawna told her.

"I heard there's this cool new club that opened up in Toronto," I said, "I think it's called _Club Envy_."

"Sounds cool," Bridgette said, nodding.

Leshawna grinned and said, "Then it's a date."

* * *

**End chapter**


	20. A Discussion

Later, after school, my friends and I were discussing over the plan for going to the night club.

"Leshawna planned a trip for all of us tonight to this new club called _Club Envy_," I said to Duncan, DJ, Harold and Geoff, "So you guys are coming too?"

"Well, I don't know," DJ said, nervously, "My momma told me not to go on any clubs. She told me to babysit my pet bunny."

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that." Leshawna said.

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Woo-hoo! I'm so going to be there! Geoff is in the house!" Geoff shouted, excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to see that club," Harold said, "With my sweet moves, I'll do my best to impress my girl."

Leshawna smiled at her nerd boyfriend, blushing, "Mmm, you got game, baby! Let's see what you got when we get there."

"As a matter of fact, I will." Harold smirked.

"If they played songs from Justin Bieber, I'll rather die." Duncan said while crossing his arms in anger.

"Don't worry," I said, cheering him up, "I'm sure there are few songs available."

Duncan flashed a small smile. "Okay."

"How about tonight?" Bridgette suggested, "7:00 pm at Gwen's house. Would that be okay?"

"Sure." we all said. I could tell this was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Sorry, it was so short but don't worry I'll make the next one longer. I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	21. Never Say Never

That night, Bridgette and Leshawna entered my house as we were in my room so we can get ready for our night club.

Duncan was at my brother's room, getting ready as well.

Bridgette and Leshawna was already dressed in their night club outfits while I looked through my closet, finding a perfect outfit for myself.

Bridgette wears a blue Falbala Acrylic spandex halter top, a light blue moni skirt and white high heeled pumps while Leshawna wore a purplish red spandex tank top, blue shorts and dark purple heels.

After much searching, I finally found an outfit. A black vampirella corset top, matching mid rise straight leg jeans and high heels.

The three of us went downstairs where we can Duncan already there in the living room. He was wearing a white count casual shirt with a high band collar and ruffled edging on top which snaps to one side, black slacks and matching dress shoes.

It make me blush when I take a look of his outfit while Duncan stares at me. I swear, his jaw went slack when he saw me wearing a sexy outfit.

"Wow," he whispered, "You look...whoa..." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Very articulate, Duncan," I laughed.

"And we might as well wait for Geoff and Harold to show up." Bridgette said.

"They're be here any minute now." Leshawna added.

And so, we did.

* * *

After several hours of waiting, the doorbell rang which I opened it, revealing Geoff and Harold in their nightclub outfits.

Geoff is wearing a blue poplin Yoke Laurel collar shirt, brown skinny jeans, a burgundy belt and ASOS Navajo plimsolls shoes while Harold wears a orange plaid Muchos check casual shirt, red pants and dark blue Savi Derby shoes.

"Hey, Bridge," Geoff greeted as he get received a kiss from Bridgette.

"Hi, Leshawna," Harold said while he and Leshawan kissed each other lightly.

"Okay, enough with the lovey dovey crap," Duncan said, annoyed, "Let's go!"

Geoff, Harold, Bridgette and Leshawan would be going in Geoff's car while Duncan and I went in Duncan's motorcycle.

"You look nice, Gwen," Duncan said as I hold around his waist.

"Thanks, so are you." I said with a smile.

* * *

We finally reached _Club Envy _where the music was blasting and white lights flashed in the dimly lit room.

"Wow," Bridgette said, looking around. She took Geoff's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Harold smriked as he and Leshawna joined them on the dance floor. This will be Harold's chance to show off his dance moves in front of his black girlfriend.

"Don't even think about it," Duncan said, reading my mind. He wasn't much of a dancer. So we got two pepsis and sat at one of the tables. We sat close, talking over the loud music.

Then, a song started up which is turns out to be _Party Rock Anthem _by LMFAO.

"Come on, let's dance! Please?" I begged, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes but grinned at me.

"Fine," he said. I squealed happily grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. He turned me around, pressing my back against his chest as our bodies moved rhythmically to the music.

As we continue dancing, a camera flashed to my left which came from Bridgette, holding a camera with a grin.

I nudged Duncan, nodding in Bridgette's direction. He pulled me closer and we both smiled as Bridgette took another picture.

_"Now's your chance. Tell him." _she mouthed to me. She was right. I had to tell Duncan how I felt. I promised. And after dancing like this with him and the music pounding in my eyes, I was feeling confident.

I glanced at Harold who was dancing some hip hop moves in front of Leshawna who smiled and grinned at her nerd lover.

Then I turned to Duncan. "Come with me," I said, grabbing Duncan's hand.

I took him down a seemingly deserted hallway.

We passed a few people who were smoking. One emo guy with eyeliner glared at us. I turned left and thankfully, no one was down this hall.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked, probably noticing the worried look in my eyes. I took a deep breath. I could still hear the music in the background.

"Duncan, I just had to tell how I feel while we started to become best friends." I told him, "I know you probably don't feel the same but I just needed to know whether you love me to or not."

Duncan doesn't know what to say as his lips curved into a smile. "I think...I have the same feelings for you as well."

I looked at him, completely surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. During my sophomore year after Courtney and I break up, I started to feel attracted to you which I realized that you had a boyfriend. Now that you broke up with your ex, I really have a crush on you, Gwen. I really love you."

I smiled as my cheeks turned red. "Aww, I didn't know what to say."

Duncan smirked as he stared flirtiously at me which made me giggle.

Then, suddenly, a voice caught our attention which sounds like clearing throat. We turned around to see Courtney standing in front of them.

"Gothy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Duncan glared at his ex. "What are you doing here, Courtney?" The hispanic CIT looked at him with a look of feign innocence.

"I just wanted to tell her something." she said sweetly.

"It's okay, Duncan," I said, "I'll talk to her." I followed her to the other side of the hallway which is empty once more.

I get the feeling that I started to feel sweating all over because of Courtney.

* * *

**Uh oh! I don't like this which I hate it when Courtney ruins Duncan and Gwen's moment so she can talk to Gwen alone.**

**Please review.**


	22. A Shot In The Dark

I kept out an eye for anything suspicious. Blake was leaning against the wall of a nearby building. Courtney walked over to him then turned to me with hatred burning in her eyes.

"You stay away from Duncan," she snapped, "Do you know what this is going to do to my reputation?"

"You know what, Courtney, I really do not care," I retorted. Courtney's lips twisted into a smile.

"Well, you should be," she said, "Haven't you realized yet? I was the real CIT."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When Duncan and I broke up," Courtney said, "I knew he started to fall for you. It was written all over his face and I couldn't allow him to do that just like I did to my step brother, Noah."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"It's only because of that blonde moonchild that he had a crush on which told him not to do that in the first place." Courtney said, "But right now, you feel like you being so concern lately. That means, your death ends here." The next thing I knew, Courtney pulled a gun out of her brown tote bag.

My eyes widened while turning towards Blake.

"Blake, I can't believe you would stop to this level," I said quietly. Blake looked at me with a cold look.

"If I can't have you, no one can," he said quietly. The next part seemed to happen in slow motion.

I watched Courtney's perfectly manicured finger pulled the trigger but felt no bullet pierce my flesh. Instead, there was a flash of black as Duncan ran between me and the gun, taking the bullet.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Duncan fall to the ground, clutching his side. I looked from him to Courtney.

"You evil bitch," I hissed as I lunged forward to grab her by the throat, slamming her against the wall.

Courtney felt shocked as her face slowly turned blue as I began choking her.

"Gwen, you choking her to death!" Blake said, trying to wrench my hand from Courtney's throat.

"You're no better!" I shrieked at him.

"I never-I mean-!" Blake said.

"You didn't care who died!" I shouted, "as long as you had your way!"

Blake finally wrenchd my fingers away from Courtney's throat. Courtney fell to her knees, coughing. Blake quickly helped her up and the two of them ran away from me. A groan from the ground brought me out of my angered state.

I turned around and kneeled next to Duncan who was lying on the ground, his eyes closed, blood pouring from the wound in his side.

"Duncan, Duncan!" I said, touching his shoulder. Duncan opened his eyes. A second later, his parents were at my side. They had just got back from vacation.

"Duncan, honey." Duncan's mom said, "Are you okay?"

"We must call an ambulence right away." Duncan's dad said.

I quickly nodded as I pulled out a cell phone from my pocket, dialing 9-1-1.

* * *

**End chapter**


	23. Bleeding Love

I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair of the hospital waiting room. I had called my mom, Troy, Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ and Harold, telling them what happened. All seven of them arrived at the hospital an hour later.

Duncan's parents were sitting across from me, waiting patiently.

A few minutes later, a doctor had come through the doors.

"Is there Mr. and Mrs. Burton here?" he asked.

"That us." Duncan's parents said.

"Are you Duncan's parents?"

"Yes."

"Is our son okay?" Duncan's mom asked.

"Yes." the doctor said, "We want to keep him overnight because there were a few other cuts on him that might need stitches. You may see him if you'd like."

"Gwen, why don't you go first?" Duncan's dad said, "I'm sure Duncan would be happy to see you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Just go for it." Duncan's mom said.

I followed the doctor to Duncan's room and left me alone with him. Duncan looked up when I walked in.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Hi," I said softly, sitting in a chair next to Duncan's bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." Duncan said, "What was Courtney talking to you about anyway?"

I repeated to Duncan what Courtney said to me. Duncan cursed his ex under his breath.

"I can't believe my ex girlfriend did that to you." Duncan said.

"Duncan, why did you do that? That bullet was meant for me." I said.

"Because I love you, Gwen." Duncan said, "And I wouldn't be able to live without you." I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"But it's because of me that you hurt." I said, "I love you, Duncan and now you're hurt because of me."

Tears spilled from my eyes. Duncan lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Gwen, I'll be okay," he said with a grin, "Now smile and stop looking so grim." A small smile crossed my face. "That's better."

"Your parents want to see you too." I said, "Do you want me to send them in."

"Sure." I kissed him on the cheek before I left the room and thought that maybe, just maybe, life would start returning to normal.

* * *

**End chapter**


	24. When I Look At You

I was getting ready for school the next day when there was a knock on her door.

"One minute," I said to whoever was on the other side. I was wearing a black zip Vans hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, vintage black flae denim skinny jeans and gray Menswear Tory sneakers.

"Come in," I said, beginning to brush her hair. The door opened to reveal...

"Duncan!" I said happily, hugging my punk boyfriend.

"Hi," he said, hugging her back, "You ready for school?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" I asked concerned.

"Of course." Duncan said, "And did I tell you, my parents called the police and told them what Blake and Courtney did? When they caught up with them, Blake completely cracked and confessed. They're being sent to some detention facility somewhere."

"Well, they had it coming." I said, returning to brushing my hair, "I can't believe what's happened the last few days."

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy," Duncan agreed. "It's nice to know things will start returning back to normal."

"Not exactly," I said, "Remember, a punk and a goth isn't exactly normal."

Duncan chuckled, "You're right."

"Gwen! Duncan! Your friends are here!" My mom shouted upstairs.

"Coming!" I called back down. I grabbed my book bag and Duncan and I made our way downstairs. "See you later, Mom!" I said as my friends and I left the house.

"So how are you feeling, man?" Geoff said to Duncan.

"Much better." Duncan said.

"Duncan, don't take this the wrong way," Leshawna said, "But Courtney is crazy."

"Next time, don't pay attention to her." DJ added.

"Tell me something I don't know." Duncan said.

"You know that prom begins tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette answered.

"I forgot all about it." Harold said. Leshawna chuckled as she shook her head.

* * *

Classes were hectic as usual which I had writing class on my next period.

I bet it's going to be a long day as soon as I wait patiently to be over.

Finally, the bell rang as Duncan and I left the school together.

"I can't wait for prom," I said.

"Yeah, me too." Duncan said. "I'm sure it's going to be a blast."

"Agreed."

I never thought Duncan could love me as much as I loved him but I was wrong. Now we were together, we always would be.

* * *

**End chapter**


	25. Prom Night

**Final chapter of the story, folks!**

* * *

Finally, prom day came around. Bridgette, Leshawna and I were in my room, getting ready while my brother was helping Duncan to find a perfect suit for him. All of three of us girls already wore our prom dresses until Bridgette looked out the window to see a white limo pulled up.

"Geoff and Harold are here!" she squealed.

We went downstairs just as Geoff and Harold came through the door. Duncan quickly catch up to us, wearing a black tux, a white shirt and a green tie. For a while, we just looked at each other, taking in how we all looked. Geoff is wearing his own suit with a pink bowtie **(A/N: It's that same suit from TD Aftermath) **while Harold seemed to be channeling his inner pimp in a blue suit with a green shirt, a red tie and black shoes.

"You're beautiful," Duncan whispered in my ear when he came over to give me a hug. He fastened a black rose corsage on my wrist until my mom went crazy with photos and it took us about ten minutes to escape her and her camera.

The prom was held in the ballroom of a rich hotel, decorated with lights and drapery in red and black. Bridgette and Leshawna immediately dragged their boyfriends onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" I said, dragging Duncan by his hand onto the dance floor near Geoff, Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna. He danced with me without complaint and I appreciated it.

With all of us together, we had a great time, dancing and laughing and talking. Slow songs were my favorite when Duncan would take me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I could stay in his arms forever.

Now the prom was ending and _I Will Remember You _by Sarah McLachlan was playing.

I smiled to myself, resting my head on Duncan's chest. It sure wasn't easy for us to get to this point, especially with Courtney in the way.

That time when Duncan moved in to my house, I felt happy. Now that Duncan and I are officially a couple, our friendship turns into love.

"What are you thinking of?" Duncan asked me. I looked up at him, his face handsome even in the dim light of the ballroom.

"This feels like a dream," I whispered, "heaven isn't too far away."

Duncan leaned down and placed a sweet long kiss on my lips.

"I'm right here," he whispered against my lips, "I promise I will protect you."

I smiled at him and held him tight as we danced. I glanced over at Geoff and Bridgette who didn't seem to mind that her blond boyfriend has his hands inching slowly down her waist to her butt.

I think she liked it a bit.

Harold and Leshawna seemed to be in their own little world together as they danced near the edge of the dance floor.

I looked up at Duncan just as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him right back, pouring all of my emotion, happiness and love into the kiss. Because this all this isn't a dream. And I'm not living in a dream. I'm living my life and it's wonderful. It may not have been easy to get to this point but it was all worth it. Every single second.

* * *

**The End for now! I feel like I started to like this story anyway!**

**Review while you still can!**


End file.
